Potions
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Magic can be really messed up. It changes Roxas to a small child, Sora to a girl, and wipes Zexion's memory.
1. Chapter 1

Six boys were all in a small drugstore. They were on their way from school to the eldest's – Axel – house. Demyx was currently in the candy isle while Riku and Axel waited by the counters. The three smaller boys were in the back of the store choosing drinks since they were thirsty.

Sora was looking at the drinks on a far end since he had already gone through the others. Nothing seemed to fit his need for a drink. Just as he was to walk back to the front he spotted something and called over Roxas and Zexion.

"What now Sora?" Roxas asked as he approached his brother.

Sora had a door to one of the fridges open and was down on his knees reaching for something on the lower shelf. "Check these out." He stood up and handed the others a bottle.

The two of them examined the bottles. Roxas was given a bottle with a dark blue liquid and Zexion's bottle had a purple liquid in it. Neither one of the bottles had a label or any sign to what they were.

"Uh Sora," Roxas said as he turned the bottle over again. "These might not be safe to drink."

"We don't even know what they are," Zexion said quietly.

"I'm sure they're safe," Sora defended. Then he stopped a worker who was walking by and asked, "Are these safe to drink?"

The worker looked at the bottles they were all holding. "They wouldn't be there otherwise," he said with a sigh and kept walking.

"See, they are safe. We should get them."

"Kay fine," Roxas said and walked to the front with Zexion behind him. They both knew that if they tried to talk Sora out of it, they'd still end up with them because Sora would beg.

The others didn't question the drinks and instead they just paid and left to Axel's house.

* * *

When they were at Axel's house they all sat in the living room. Axel's parents weren't home and won't be for a while since they were on a business trip. So that's why they went to his house and often stayed over for a few days. All of their parents were okay with it.

The three older boys finally questioned the drinks the others had. Sora had his and was eager to drink it but Riku had taken it from him before he could.

"What's this?" Riku asked and looked the bottle over.

"A drink," Sora responded as he tried to take it back from his friend.

"I can see that, but what kind is it?"

"Just give it back. I'm thirsty!" Sora whined and was finally given the drink back. Thinking that the flavor would have been something like strawberry, he opened it and took a sip. After the sip he put the drink down and started to cough dramatically.

Curious, Roxas took his own and took a sip. He didn't react like his brother but it was obvious the taste wasn't the best. Zexion watched the other two and decided to not taste his drink and set it aside.

Noticing this, Demyx said, "Aren't you gonna taste yours?"

"I'd rather not," Zexion replied.

"No fair! We did it and so should you!" Sora complained.

Sighing, Zexion said, "Fine," and picked the drink back up. He didn't have any reaction after tasting it and put it back down.

The three boys decided not to drink anymore of their drinks and had poured them down the kitchen sink. During the rest of the day Zexion was quieter than usual. Sora and Roxas acted like normal. Demyx kept an eye on Zexion to make sure nothing was wrong. He noticed that the younger's eyes kept going blank every now and then. They'd turn a deeper color and there'd be no light. Whenever it happened it was when he was the quietest, as if he had left but came back. No one else seemed to notice except for Demyx.

All of the boys stayed over at Axel's house that night. Axel slept in his room, Sora and Roxas in one of the guest rooms, Riku and Zexion in another, and Demyx on the couch. Everything seemed fine before they all went to sleep, but in the morning everything had changed.

Riku, Axel, and Demyx were in the dining room when they heard a scream. They hurried to the guest room where Sora and Roxas were in and when they got there it seemed everything was fine, except for the scared look on Sora's face.

Stepping into the room more Riku asked his friend, "Sora, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer and now that Riku was close enough he could notice that Sora's features were softer, his torso was curvy, and that he had his hands pressed against the bed in between his legs obviously covering himself.

"Sora?" Riku tried again. "Come on, tell us what's wrong."

"I think I've been turned into a girl," he said and his voice was higher. "I dunno what happened."

"Probably that weird drink you got," Axel said. Then realizing that Roxas had also got a weird drink he moved quickly to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers backs. "Shit!"

Roxas, being a heavy sleeper, was still asleep despite his brother's scream. But what Axel was shocked about was that Roxas's body was the body of a child. Axel, who always hit on and flirted with Roxas, would have to hold back unless he wanted Riku to start calling him a pedophile. He just hoped that Roxas only had a body of a child and not also a mind of one.

Roxas started to wake up with the lack of covers. He looked around and noticed Sora and then himself.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. He was definitely still the same in his mind, but his voice had changed to a child's voice and his eyes were bigger.

Demyx, who was still at the bedroom door, stood watching. Then, realizing what was happening, he quickly went to the other guest room. He didn't bother knocking and instead just opened the door. Zexion was still asleep and Demyx moved to the bedside quickly. He shook the smaller boy's shoulders to get him to wake up. Demyx was unaware of the others by the door. He noticed that Zexion didn't have any psychical changes, except for when his eyes opened. His eyes were blank but at the same time they weren't. Yes they had the blankness that they kept going to yesterday, but this time they were blank with a light, proving he was still there.

So there wasn't any psychical changes besides the eyes, good sign. The eyes on the other hand, Demyx didn't know if it was a bad sign or not, but the words he heard were definitely a bad sign.

"Who are you?"

Demyx froze as soon as he heard that. He didn't know how to reply to that and just hoped that Zexion was messing with him. But he wasn't messing with him, Demyx could tell. Though his eyes were blank, they still held emotions in them, and right now they seemed scared.

"Who are you?" Zexion repeated and moved back. "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx reached for Zexion, but the boy only moved further away, out of reach. He looked terrified, like he really didn't know who anyone there was or where he was. Axel, seeing the boy's fear, stepped into the room and slowly approached the bed.

Holding up his hands, he said, "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you."

Zexion looked at him as he moved away further, coming to a stop near the edge of the bed. He was prepared to get up and run if he needed to. He was about to get up as the redhead came closer, but before he could move Axel had caught him by the arms and moved him to sit in the center of the bed.

Axel sat next to Zexion and motioned for Demyx to sit by the boy's other side. The blonde did which in turn made Zexion start to feel nervous with having the two by him and no way to get away. "Listen," Axel started and put his arm over Zexion's shoulders. "We're not gonna hurt you," he repeated. "You can trust us, we're your friends."

"'Friends' may be an overstatement," Riku said from the doorway.

"Not helping," Axel said and glared at the silverette.

"That still doesn't answer my questions," Zexion said. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Right. Well I'm Axel, that's Demyx, and over there is Riku, Sora, and Roxas," Axel answered, pointing to each person as he said their name. "And you're in my house."

"Do you remember anything?" Demyx asked, gaining Zexion's attention. "Do you remember what school we go to?" Zexion blinked then shook his head. "Fuck," the blonde muttered. "Axel, what are we gonna do now? How are we supposed to explain this?" With that he gestured to Roxas in his now oversized shirt he slept in and Sora now physically a girl.

"We don't, not now anyway. I'll call their house and ask if they can stay over for the week," Axel said then turned to look at Zexion. "Zexion should be fine as long as he doesn't do something he doesn't remember or have someone question him. I'll have him stay over too, just in case. So we'll give it a week and see where we end up."

* * *

"So, uh, what do I do with these?" Sora asked.

The group had left the bedroom and gone to the living room. Demyx sat on one side of the couch with Zexion beside him and Riku on the other side of the couch. Roxas was lying on the loveseat and Sora was currently in an armchair near Riku. Axel was out of the room as he called the other's parents. At the brunette's question they all turned to look to see what Sora was talking about. He had his hands on his chest as he looked down at the breasts that were now there.

Riku put a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe you just asked that," he said. "Go take a shower, get dressed, and I'll take you see Kairi and Namine for help."

Sora seemed to hesitate, but then got up muttering "Okay," and left.

Riku sighed and pulled out his phone to text the girls that he and Sora would be coming over soon. Demyx reached forward and picked up the TV remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. The room was silent other than the TV as the blonde went from one channel to another.

"What about school?" Roxas spoke up. "We can't go to school with me as a kid, Sora as a girl, and Zexion – literally the smartest student we have – not knowing anything."

"Shit," Demyx said under his breath. "You're right." Pausing to think he offered, "Independent study?"

"Maybe," Riku said. "We'll see what we can do."

They remained silent after that, watching TV. Soon Sora came back out, dressed in his red v-neck and shorts. His hair was down due to having had washed the gel out and thanks to the gender change his hair was a few inches longer, the thick brown locks barely touching his shoulders. Riku stood from his seat and walked to the front door, Sora following close behind. Not long after they left Axel came into the living room.

"Where's Riku and Sora?" he asked, looking around the room.

"They went to see Kairi and Namine," Roxas answered. He sat up to allow Axel to sit down on the loveseat next to him. "You know, I'm gonna need some clothes that actually fit me," Roxas said, playing with the hem of his oversized shirt.

"Aw, but you look so cute in big shirts," Axel said and ruffled Roxas's hair. At the glare he received he said, "Fine, come on. We'll get you some clothes." With that he stood back up and walked back out of the room. Roxas got up and left with the redhead.

At the sound of the front door closing, Demyx slowly said, "So…" causing Zexion to look at him. "You hungry?" the blonde asked only to have Zexion blink, his eyes still blank.

* * *

"Well fuck," Riku said as he stood with Sora outside the female twins' house. He had thought that either Kairi or Namine could've just given Sora a bra to borrow but it turned out that the girls' bras were too small for the brunette. They decided to take Sora out to get his own as well as some girl clothes to wear while he remained female. Right now they were waiting for the twins to get ready and join them outside.

Riku would have much rather go back to Axel's house while the girls took Sora out to shop and have them meet him there afterwards, but Sora had insisted that Riku be there to help him. Something about needing his best friend with him.

Riku took out his phone and dialed Axel's number. He waited for the redhead to answer and after a few rings he did. "Hey, what's up?" he asked as a greeting, knowing by caller id that it was Riku calling.

"Oh not much," Riku said, small hint of irritation in his voice. "I just got forced into bra shopping with Sora and the girls. What are you doing? How are Rox and Zex?"

"Roxas talked me in to taking him to get clothes his size," Axel explained. "You know, they actually have cute little punk like clothes for boys."

"Wait, so you're out with Roxas?" Riku questioned to make sure. He got a 'yeah' from the redhead. "So you left Demyx –alone – with Zexion who has no memory whatsoever? You do realize what you did, right?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Axel said. He hadn't really thought about how he was leaving the two alone and with Zexion with no memory who knows what Demyx might end up doing with him? It was obvious to everyone that the blonde liked – loved even – Zexion. And now that he thought about it, it seemed that it was obvious to everyone but Zexion.

"I gotta go," Riku said as Kairi and Namine came out the front door.

"'Kay," Axel said back. "Have fun and try not to get a boner."

"Fuck off," Riku said and ended the call just as the twins got to him and Sora.

"Ready to go?" Kairi asked and with a nod from Riku they started down the street.

* * *

"Okay, we should head back now," Axel said after getting off the phone with Riku. "Have everything you need?" he asked Roxas.

"Yeah," Roxas said looking in the bag to check. He was wearing a new outfit of a white tee shirt with black checkers along the bottom of the sleeves and black shorts. Axel had asked a worker if Roxas could wear the clothes out and that's what they did. Now they stood outside the store's doors, out of the way of anyone coming out or going in. "But, uh, before we go back," the small blonde started. "Can you take me to go get ice cream?"

Axel went to argue and insist they get back to Demyx and Zexion, but stopped when he looked at Roxas. The boy's eyes were practically begging. "Okay, fine, I'll take you to get ice cream," he agreed. "Then right after we go back home, okay?"

"Okay," Roxas answered and smiled, walking after Axel as the redhead started to walk away.

* * *

Finally updated this story! c:

Next chapter will be in three parts (kinda like this one) going from what happens with Axel and Roxas then with Sora and Riku and with Demyx and Zexion. Not necessarily in that order, we'll see when I start writing it.

Hopefully I can start writing tomorrow, but I dunno. One thing I can promise is a little Demyx/Zexion in the next chapter. ;)

Oh and one thing. I've made a tumblr blog for my fanfiction account. An easy way to contact me with anything you need or want to ask. Url is abcrainbowpie.

Also note that Zexion will be somewhat innocent due to having no memory. Also I've been wanting to mention that Riku is straight, but I haven't been able to find a way to put that into the story. I think I'll put it in the next chapter.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

At the ice cream parlor Axel talked Roxas into getting ice cream to go so they could get back to the house as soon as possible. Roxas agreed and asked Axel to order him a sea salt bar. Once they got up to the front of the line Axel ordered Roxas's choice of ice cream along with another for himself. Handing the blonde his ice cream bar, Axel led them out of line and outside.

"Come on," he said and started down the street. "We should get back to the house before Demyx does something stupid." He opened the ice cream bar, putting the plastic wrapper in his pocket, and took a bite not at all affected by the cold on his teeth. Beside him, Roxas reached up and put his hand in the redhead's as if he did it often. "What are you doing?" Axel asked confused and taken aback. Any time he had tried to take Roxas's hand he was hit on the arm or glared at.

"Nothing," Roxas said. Looking up at Axel with his eyes he held his ice cream up to his mouth and licked up the side, making sure his tongue was visible to the other. Axel was about to say something but closed his mouth and looked away from the blonde.

* * *

"This would look nice on you," Kairi said as she held up a blue dress to Sora's body. She and Namine were currently going through the racks of clothing, finding what would be best for Sora. Riku stood a few steps away since he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Occasionally he was asked if something would look nice on Sora or the brunette asked his opinion.

They had already gotten Sora under garments which he was already wearing a pair of and now it was just for his everyday clothes. Getting the brunette the underwear felt like it had taken forever though. Riku being the only straight one of his friends kept catching himself thinking of what Sora would look like dressed in the lacey underwear and lingerie on display. He immediately shook the thought off, reminding himself that Sora was his best friend and actually a boy, not girl.

"Riku?" Sora asked shyly and looked over to the silverette.

"Yeah, it'd look nice on you," Riku agreed and gave a reassuring smile.

Sora smiled back and went with Kairi and Namine to the dressing rooms. At the dressing rooms Sora was given a room along with a tag to put on the handle. Kairi and Namine gave him a few dresses to try on before leaving again to find other choices.

Sora first tried on the blue dress the girls had found. Unzipping the back he stepped into it – that being the best way to try these types of dresses on, or so he was told by Kairi – and pulled it up. He put his arms through the sleeves then reached back to zip it back up only to find he couldn't quite reach.

Going to the dressing room door, he unlocked it and peeked out only to find Riku sitting in the chairs for family or friends to sit and wait. "Riku?" he asked to get his friend's attention. "Can you zip up the dress for me?"

"Sure," Riku said and stood up. "Turn around." Once Sora did he took the zipper at the brunette's lower back. Using his other hand to hold the dress so it wouldn't move with the zipper, Riku gently pulled the zipper up. "There you go," he said and stepped back.

"Thanks," Sora said and turned back around. Then with a smile he twisted and turned, making the skirt flit around his legs. "I like dresses. It feels nice not having to have your legs covered," he stated happily. "Too bad I wasn't born a girl."

"Then chances are we wouldn't have become best friends," Riku noted.

"I guess so. But I," Sora said sadly, his voice trailing off. Before Riku could ask him what's wrong he closed the door saying, "I'm gonna try on another!" Then opening the door again he asked, "Can you unzip the dress for me?"

* * *

"Demyx!" Axel called once he got in the house. "We're back!" Not receiving an answer he quickly went into the living room only to find it empty. "Demyx! Where are you?" he called out before walking away.

"Here," he heard Demyx say from the kitchen and went in that direction. Entering the kitchen he stopped in his tracks. The counters were a mess of chocolate milkshake gone wrong. Demyx was using a towel to clean the counters, having already cleaned what got on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Axel asked as Roxas laughed to himself behind him. Looking around the room he saw the blender on the counter the lid nowhere to be found. He then saw Zexion standing off to the side, splattered milkshake on his face, hair, and clothes. Looking back to Demyx the redhead noticed the same with him.

"I got us something to eat then I wanted to make a milkshake," Demyx explained.

"You know you're supposed to put the lid on it, right?" Axel questioned.

"Of course I do!" Demyx exclaimed then added, "Now."

"Riku was right, leaving you two here wasn't a good idea," Axel said with a sigh. Of course normally it wouldn't have been a problem. Zexion would have simply corrected Demyx's actions, but since he had no memory what so ever he was just about as much trouble as Demyx. "Go clean yourselves up, I'll finish up in here."

"Okay," Demyx said and put the towel on the counter. "Come on Zexion." With that he left the kitchen, Zexion following. He went up stairs and to the bathroom. Pulling the shower curtain open he reached over and turned the water on to start warming up. "Here, you can shower first," he and turned to Zexion.

He went to leave but once he got to the door he was stopped as Zexion said, "Wait."

"What is it?" Demyx asked and turned back to face the other.

"Wouldn't it be better to shower at the same time? To save time and water?" Zexion asked a bit nervously, looking to the floor. "Plus I don't really know how to…"

"Right, no memory," Demyx sighed. Biting his lip he thought it over, wondering if they should just take a quick shower together. It'd be the first time seeing the other completely naked and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his thoughts. Then again Zexion wouldn't know what it meant if the blonde got turned on, so as long as he didn't jump the other boy it should be fine. "Okay," he said and closed the door. "Take your clothes off."

As he went to remove his own shirt, Demyx noticed Zexion looked a little shocked by the command, a small blush on his cheeks. Demyx smirked to himself before going to remove his pants. "You have to take them off to shower."

"Right, okay," Zexion said and started to undress himself. Demyx paused what he was doing and just stared, not willing to miss out on seeing something he only thought about and probably won't see again. It didn't take long for Zexion to remove all his clothing and Demyx found it hard not to stare.

'_Clean thoughts, clean thoughts,'_ he thought to himself, but feeling the thoughts not working he quickly forced his gaze away and stepped into the shower. Zexion stepped after him and stood under the water facing the blonde. He gave Demyx a small shy smile before looking back down, then to the side.

"You don't have to be shy," Demyx said with a small laugh and reached to pull the curtain close. Doing so he wondered if he should just try something with Zexion and see what'll happen. He then decided why not. Gently taking Zexion's chin, he turned his head so he was facing him again. Seeing that there was still some of the attempted milkshake on the other's face, he leaned down and quickly licked it off. Pulling away he saw Zexion was blushing again, but didn't question the blonde. Instead he just looked away again.

Laughing again, Demyx picked up the shampoo bottle and put some in his hand. "Okay, let's get cleaned up," he said and put his hands to Zexion's hair, taking him off guard as he put the shampoo evenly in his hair. Zexion allowed him to wash his hair, closing his eyes when told to. Once his hair was washed – and Demyx was done playing with it, happy with how soft it was – he watched as Demyx took a mesh sponge and put body wash on it.

Even though he was sure Zexion could do it on his if told how, Demyx took the boy's wrist and held up his arm, running the sponge along the limb before moving on to the other arm. After washing his arms, Demyx moved the sponge along Zexion's chest. Then going lower he slowed his hands down. Kneeling down to reach Zexion's legs better, Demyx ran the sponge up and down each before washing the rest of him.

Telling Zexion to rinse off, the blonde started washing his own body. When he had cleaned Zexion's body he had noticed he was still acting a bit shy and nervous. Demyx then wondered if he would have naturally been like that or if it was just the lack of knowing what was going on. Once Zexion was rinsed off, Demyx told him he could get out and dry off. He watched in the corner of his eye as the other stepped out and took one of the towels hanging on hooks behind the door.

As he wiped off his arms and legs then wrapped himself in the towel, Demyx quickly finished washing his body and hair before getting out as well. He turned off the water and shut the curtain then went and got the other towel for himself. "Let's go get dressed," he said before opening the door and heading for the bedroom.

* * *

Reviews?

So starting this weekend, I'll be doing Writing Weekends. Both Saturday and Sunday I'll do as much writing as I can and work on clearing this folder. There's a lot of unfinished stories/chapters there (the yellow folders are what I have posted/finished) as well as stories I haven't even started yet.

Today (Friday) will be a jump start and since I'm not entirely sure what to start with, send me a message telling me what story I should work on.

Check my profile for upcoming stories then message and/or vote the poll.

Also follow my tumblr (abcrainbowpie .tumblr .com) for notifications on the stories.


End file.
